


A Sense of Peace

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort not, me"
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader, Neville Longbottom/You
Kudos: 10





	A Sense of Peace

The minutes after the Battle of Hogwarts were the ones that changed your life forever. After Voldemort was defeated, when everything ended, you gathered your remaining strength and went to the Grand Hall to find your injured friends. Those that had survived joined you in mourning the ones you had lost. Life would never be the same after that. Although, in those minutes afterwards, there would be one sliver of hope in the darkness. That sliver of hope went by the name of Neville Longbottom.

Neville had been your closest friend throughout your years at Hogwarts, and your feelings for him had grown throughout the years. If he hadn’t found you that day, and hadn’t confessed his feelings, you would have. The both of you had come so close to losing each other that there wasn’t a moment to lose.

The two of you wasted no time, marry becoming engaged six months after that day and married only a few months afterwards. Neville had wanted to become and auror at first, the both of you had. You’d been battling evil, although to a lesser extent than Harry, for most of your life, it was all that you knew. You lasted only a few months before realizing that you didn’t belong. Neville’s affinity with plants had permeated your relationship and your apartment, something that clued you in to the possibility of you both becoming professors.

Minerva interviewed you both as a formality, but the two of you were hired on the spot. Neville taught Herbology, his favorite subject as a student, and you were lucky enough to teach your own favorite. It was after the first year at Hogwarts that your son was born. You named him Frank, after Neville’s father.

But that was a few years ago, and Frank was three years old now. Hogwarts was letting out for the first break of the year, and since your class let out earlier than Neville’s you made your way home. Most of the time you didn’t think about the Battle, you tried to put all the darkness behind you, but sometimes you couldn’t help but dwell on the past. Having Neville and Frank brought you happiness and light into your life.

It was early enough in the day that there wasn’t much for you to do. Dinner wouldn’t be for hours and you had to deal with Frank and his energy. The only thing that came to mind was a pillow fort, which was exactly what you did. The babysitter hadn’t put him down for his nap yet, meaning he was cranky and didn’t want to help build so you did it by yourself. He came inside when it was finished, and you had barely gotten through the first tale in The Tale’s of Beedle the Bard, before he was asleep.

Neville walked through the door and set his things down, making his way to the living room. He wasn’t necessarily surprised by the fort, but he was surprised by the quiet. Crouching down he sat beside you, pressing a kiss to your forehead and one to Frank’s.

“Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort not, me” you whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping child.

“I’m sure he was. And not you” he laughed.

There was silence between you for a few minutes. Not an uncomfortable one, a peaceful one. It broke when you began to speak again.

“Thank you, Neville. For all of this, a family, a sense of peace, and more importantly hope.”

Neville simply nodded, placing an arm around you and pulling you in closer. It was his way of thanking you for giving him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
